


Ordinary Day

by ThatAnonymousChocolate



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Black Character(s), Black Reader, Comedy, Crack Fic? Crack Fic, Implied Relationships, Other, Tall Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAnonymousChocolate/pseuds/ThatAnonymousChocolate
Summary: You’re hungry so you decide to make an omelette, getting all the ingredients together to put in the omelette but you can’t find anything to cut the damn ingredients with.
Relationships: Alex Benedetto & Reader, Nicolas Brown & Reader, Worick Arcangelo & Reader
Kudos: 3





	Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was somewhat self indulgent lol might make more self indulgent fanfics. But I kept the reader’s description pretty vague other than they’re tall and black.  
> Also might draw this into a comic.... if I don’t forget or it gets buried in all the art wips I have but I hope you enjoy it.

Your stomach growled as you were reading one of Nicolas’ books. So you headed to the kitchen searching for something to eat. ‘Hmm maybe I’ll make an omelette.’ You thought before pulling out the ingredients for it. When it came to chopping the onions and bell peppers however you noticed that you couldn’t find any of the knives, not even the butter knives. “Where the fuck are all the knives??” You then began searching all over the kitchen. In the dishwasher, cabinets, drawers. Even checked the top of the cabinets but you know Nic couldn’t really reach up there and Worick could only reach up here if he had a stool or stood on the tips of his toes. 

‘Do I have to search all of Ergastulum just to find them?.’ You wondered. ‘I really hope I don’t have to go out and buy new ones. We already don’t have that much money as it is...and I’m really hungry for this omelette. I don’t want it to just go to waste’ You sigh.

Then all of a sudden an idea popped into your head and a mischievous smirk forms on your face. Nic was still home and he has a blade. But how to get the baked from him without getting sliced up yourself was the question. You really didn’t want him to cut you up especially after the first time you met. The whole thing was a huge misunderstanding, because they were after a tag and you just so happened to be a tag, plus you were around the same height (if not taller) than their target. But lucky for both you and Nic you didn’t have to kill each other and Nic has really good eyesight. You clearly were not the man they were looking for but a sight for sore eyes (at least that’s what Worick says). Nic was curious about where you were from. It was clear you weren’t from Ergastulum so you decided in exchange of telling him stories and showing him trinkets you collected from different places you’ve been. He'd teach you sign language. Worick and Alex would also sit around and listen for story time, your relationship with Worick is him shamelessly flirting with you and you throwing a sassy comeback at him. As for you and Alex you two formed a bond pretty quickly, being the only few people with either tan or melanated skin was rare in a city like this. You two often talked about anything and everything, especially talking about dumb stuff Nic and Worick did on jobs. But the rest was history.

Now back to your mission of obtaining Nico’s sword… you peaked into his room ‘good he’s sleep.’ You slowly sneak in trying to make sure he couldn’t sense you. ‘Just gonna take the sword, dice my food up, clean off the blade and put it back! Easy...I hope’ you finally get close enough to the sword and gently place your hand on it. Before you could pick it up however you’re immediately slammed against the wall. You wouldn’t admit it but with him being so close to you made your stomach flutter and your face warm. But His glare snapped you out of the thought and made you quickly explain the situation you were in which led you both back to the kitchen and him searching all over the kitchen. ‘ _Where the fuck are all our knives?’_ He signs. “That’s what I want to know!” You throw your hands up “I wanted to use your sword to cut the onions and bell peppers since we didn’t have anything else to cut them with.” You sigh and your stomach growls. _‘Fine. You can use my sword only if you make me an omelette too.’_ He huffs before handing you the sword. You happily accept quickly finishing up the meal. Nico was quick to set the table _‘We’re lucky our other utensils aren’t gone.’_ He jokes and you both laugh before digging in.

Later you two were cuddled up on the couch reading. The next thing you hear is the door burst open. It startles you which causes Nico to reach for his sword. “Hey guys! Finally back p! Ya miss me?” Worick grins. Nico rolls his eyes before settling back down on the couch. “Where the fuck you been all day?” You sit up crossing your arms. “Oh me? I just thought I’d go out and take a little stroll and do something nice for our lovely little chef here and got all our knives sharpened! I even got the butter knives all nice and sharp!” He beams. Which causes you to facepalm and Nico to throw his book at Worick. 

Just an ordinary day~


End file.
